


A lazy weekend away

by Autumnalhogwarts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Weekend trip, lazy day, papmering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalhogwarts/pseuds/Autumnalhogwarts
Summary: Allison decided to surprise her friends with a relaxing weekend trip to a hotel and spa. The trip just happens to be right around her birthday so no one can complain.





	A lazy weekend away

Sitting peacefully with her boyfriend and watching a movie, Dan was almost asleep on a calm Friday evening in the middle of summer. After a long week of practice and leadership all she wanted was to relax. A loud bang from the front door startled her awake. 

“Get up sleepy head we’re going out,” Allison said, dressed in expensive yoga pants and an equally expensive bright pink sports bra. 

“That’s not a normal going out outfit,” said Matt, observing what Dan’s sleepy mind couldn’t. 

“Truck in five minutes, no need to pack I got you covered babes,” Allison said ignoring his comment. She turned and left the room just as quickly as she’d barged in. 

Matt checked his watch and groaned, “it’s like 7 and I was almost asleep.”

Dan got up with a push from Matt, then helped pull him off of the couch. They both put on the first slip on shoes they saw and headed out the door. By the time they made it to the parking lot Allison and Renee were already waiting by the truck, and Andrew’s lot was standing by the Maserati. 

“Really?” Allison asked eyeing their outfits, “I gave you five minutes and you couldn’t even be bothered to change?”

Dan looked down, realizing she was only wearing compression shorts and one of Matt’s old t-shirts. She looked at Matt and saw he was wearing basically the same thing, with an added pair of running shorts over his compression shorts. Dan grabbed the hem of his shirt and gently tucked it into the waistband of his shorts and then repeated the action on herself. 

“French tuck bitch, now it’s fashion,” she said rolling her eyes at Allison. 

“Alright everyone,” Allison said voice booming so the whole parking lot could hear her, “I’m driving the truck. Andrew’s driving the Maz. We are the only two who know where we are going so just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“I told Neil,” Andrew said looking up at the stars, and coach knows too.”

“Fine, whatever,” Allison Said curtly, “Andrew, Neil, coach, and I are the only ones who know. Since Minyard can’t keep his mouth shut. Let’s go! We’re wasting daylight!” 

Andrew neatly flipped her off and got in the car on one smooth motion, while the other’s tumbled in behind him. Allison walked over to Matt, stealing the keys from his pocket on her way to the truck. Once they were on the highway Dan and Matt both passed out, leaning on each other in the backseat. 

A little past 8pm Allison Pulled into the parking lot of a luxury hotel and spa. Andrew pulled in and parked next to her and all nine athletes climbed out of the vehicles. Allison went to the bend of the truck and pulled the cover back, revealing ten perfectly packed weekender bags. She started pulling them out and calling names.

“Dan, Renee,” she said, pulling the first two down and holding them out, “here you go.”

“What’s this babe?” Renee asked sweetly.

“I told everyone not to pack anything because I have it covered. This is me having it covered. Every bag has three sets of pajamas, three sets of day clothes, two swimming suits, and two nice outfits. Plus like toothbrushes and all that,” Allison said, waving her hand at the last part like it’s wasn’t important.

“How long have you been planning this?” Dan asked.

Allison laughed, “Literally since the first day of practice when I saw how terrible the new kids are. Andrew helped too kind of. Mostly by not stopping me but... whatever. Let’s do this.”

Allison managed to hand Matt, Nicky, and Kevin their bags before anyone else spoke up. 

“How much do we owe you?” Neil asked looking around at the fancy building and expensive bags.

“Nothing,” Allison said grinning, “this is my birthday present from my absentee Aunt who thinks my parents suck for disowning me. And you bet your ass I milked as much money out of her as I could.”

“Is that really what happened?” Neil asked.

“Did you miss the part where Andrew’s known about this the whole time? If you don’t trust me can you at least trust him?”

Some sort of argument in German happened behind her while she climbed in the truck to get the rest of the bags and she ignored it. By the time she jumped down things had apparently been settled, but Neil still looked confused. 

“Okay here you go Neil,” she said tossing him his bag, “Andrew. Umm this one’s mine. And then the last two are for Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron said looking up from his phone.

“Surprise number three! Katelyn’s coming tomorrow morning,” she said cheerfully, “she had some team event or something tonight and I wanted to leave before the new kids found out. Okay let’s head in!”

Allison marched toward the door without looking back, trusting everyone else to follow her. When she opened the door the woman at the front desk came out and greeted her by name. The rest of the team stood off to the side while Allison went to the desk and settled the rooms. 

“So we’re on the top floor. We have two kings, two queens, and then two doubles,” she said walking over to them with the key cards in her hand, “let’s have Matt and Dan in the first king and... hmm... Andrew and Neil in the second. Aaron and Katelyn can have one queen and then Renee and I will take the other. Nicky and Kevin can each have their own double room. Cool cool now that that’s settled, let's go!”

Allison led the way to the elevator, pointing out all the amenities the hotel offered and telling them to ignore the breakfast bar because her aunt strongly believes vacations are for room service and breakfast in bed. She added that they could order as much as they want, whenever they want, from room service. 

“I don’t care what anyone does for the next two days, you don’t even have to leave your room if you don’t want to,” she said sending a wink to Dan, “but we’re having a mandatory team dinner tomorrow night. Go have fun kids!”

Nicky and Dan whooped loudly while the others started heading off to find their rooms.

Allison looked down at the paperwork in her hand and remembered the other activities she’d booked, “fuck wait a second. I have four couples massages and two singles massages for those of us who want them. Plus ten facials and ten manipedi’s spread out through all of Saturday and Sunday.”

After she handed the information booklets to everyone she and Renee finally got to settle down in their room. Renee headed straight for the bathtub, using the complementary bubble bath, while Allison ordered some dessert and Champagne. 

The giant bathtub was big enough for both of them and they ate their snacks while relaxing. Renee nearly fell asleep in the bath, which prompted Allison to make her get out and move to the plush bed. She fell asleep within seconds of hitting the pillow despite the fact that it was only 10 pm. A few hours later Allison fell asleep watching Renee dream.

She woke up the next morning with a kiss to the forehead and a gentle hug. 

“Mmm too early,” Allison whined.

Renee laughed quietly, “Babe it’s ten thirty.”

“Too early,” Allison repeated.

“I ordered breakfast.”

Allison lifted her head and opened one eye to look at Renee, “Still. Too. Early.”

“Up,” Renee said pushing toward the edge of the bed and laughing, “get up! I was promised a massage in an hour and I am not missing it because you’re too lazy to get up.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Allison said, reaching out and pulling Renee into a hug, pinning her arms down so she couldn’t break out. 

A knock at the door prevented Allison from falling asleep in that position like she wanted to. The five star food almost made getting out of bed worth it, almost. The massage afterward was absolutely worth getting out of bed and walking through the hotel. Allison had never been so relaxed and having Renee next to her made it even better. 

The massage ended with a short nap, as Allison had been lulled to sleep by strong hands and quiet music. It was too early to have lunch when they were done, so they headed to the pool after collecting their swimming suits from their room. 

The pool was surprisingly empty for a summer afternoon, with only foxes in the area. Aaron and Katelyn were doing laps, while Dan was beating Matt and Nicky in a game of pool basketball. Kevin was being chatted up by a hotel employee, but he was clearly excited so she let him be. Lastly, Andrew and Neil were drying off on the lounge chairs, Allison wouldn’t have believed either of them went swimming but they both had soaking wet hair and clothes. She was glad she’d asked Andrew for help because she would never have packed extra shirts for the boys swimming outfits, and at that moment Aaron, Andrew, and Neil were all wearing shirts with their swim trunks. 

She sat in the chair next to Neil while Renee jumped in the pool and joined in on the games. She watched them play for a few minutes then closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine. Listening to the garman conversation taking place next to her she was lulled to sleep once again. 

This time she woke up to Neil gently calling her name.

“Allison,” he said, smiling at her when she looked up at him with one eye open, “hey, we’re all heading in for lunch.”

“Jesus, why won't anyone let me sleep today?” Allison said, tone teasing.

Lunch ending up meaning that everyone piled into Matt and Dan’s room and ordered room service. They all sat in a circle on the floor and ate their food off of fancy plates while laughing about how silly he situation was. At one point they all gave up eating their own food in order to try small bites of everyone else’s. The event was weirdly relaxing for Allison despite the fact the the room was full of loud noises and laughter. 

They set up a game of apples to apples, making teams of two to keep it fair. After three rounds all ending in a tie they called it quits and left to get ready for dinner. 

Allison had carefully picked out clothes for each of her team members based on their personal styles and she was nervous to see what they thought. She changed into her backless ruby red cocktail dress in the suite while Renee changed in the bathroom so they could add an extra element of surprise to the evening. When Renee stepped out in a simple knee length grey dress with a high collar Allison gasped. She picked the dress only because it was Renee’s style, but the woman made the basic dress look incredible. 

“You look amazing,” she whispered.

“So do you,” Renee whispered back, reaching out and taking her hand. Renee pulled her in for a short hug and a longer kiss before they left the room.

In the hallway they met Andrew, dressed in the high end version his usual black jeans and t-shirt, and Neil, dressed in nice jeans and a striped shirt. Neither of them complained so Allison considered it a success. The group walked downstairs together each person holding hands with their partner. 

At the hotel restaurant they met the rest of the group. The other boys were all wearing nice button ups and slacks of different styles and colors so they went well together without ever matching. Dan and Katelyn were the two she was most concerned about picked expensive clothes for, they were both picky with completely different styles than what she was used to. However, both women were beaming.

Dan, clad in high waisted black skinny jeans and a skin tight blue crop top, looked like she could take over the world. While Katelyn looked incredibly delicate in a deep v neck lace dress showing off her chest boldly. 

Dan bounded toward her with a camera and yelled group photo. 

“I didn’t pack a camera,” Allison said confused.

“Andrew did! Come on everyone like up!” Dan ordered.

They all lined up while Dan set up the shot and started the camera timer. After they took four more pictures, to get the perfect shot, they all settled down at the table and ordered. Andrew took the camera back and messed with it for a moment then started handing it around the table. Everyone took their time looking the pictures over. In the photo everyone looked classy and happy to be there, even the grumpy boys looked less grumpy than normal.

When Allison tried to hand the camera back to Andrew he shoved it toward her again.

“I don’t want that,” he stated.

Neil rolled his eyes, “It’s for you Allison, Happy birthday.”

The whole table sang her happy birthday and she was forced to take the camera. 

“Thanks,” she said, trying not to tear up, “you guys are the best.”

That night when she fell into bed she was exhausted, but happy and feeling extremely loved by her whole team. With her beautiful girlfriend snuggled up next to her they both drifted off to sleep. 

  
  



End file.
